footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 2
Manchester United boss Jose Mourinho said he "let the horses run freely" after a blistering three-goal burst in four second-half minutes saw his team sweep aside Swansea City to continue their impressive winning start to the Premier League season. Brazilian winger Richarlison was described as "a great talent" by manager Marco Silva after his first Premier League goal helped Watford to victory over Bournemouth at Vitality Stadium. Substitute Hal Robson-Kanu scored the winner and was later sent off as West Brom made it two wins from two with victory at Burnley. Harry Maguire scored his first Leicester goal as the Foxes eased to a first win of the season against a timid Brighton side in a scrappy affair at King Power Stadium. Sadio Mane earned Liverpool their first Premier League win of the season as Crystal Palace suffered a second straight defeat despite an improved display at Anfield. Ten-man West Ham twice came from behind but Charlie Austin's injury time penalty gave Southampton their first victory under Mauricio Pellegrino. Arsenal manager Arsene Wenger complained his side were denied a goal and a penalty as Jese Rodriguez enjoyed a dream start to his Stoke City career by scoring the winner against the Gunners. Huddersfield made it two wins from their first two Premier League games as Aaron Mooy's stunning second-half strike saw off fellow promoted side Newcastle. Marcos Alonso scored twice as champions Chelsea beat Tottenham in their first Premier League game at Wembley Stadium. Raheem Sterling's volley salvaged a point for 10-man Manchester City as Everton were denied victory on the night Wayne Rooney scored his 200th Premier League goal. Match Details Saturday 19th August 2017 Lukaku Pogba Martial | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,862 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Capoue | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,501 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,619 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Maguire | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,902 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,138 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Tadić Austin | goals2 = Arnautović Chicharito | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,424 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = bet365 Stadium, Stoke | attendance = 29,459 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Sunday 20 August 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,128 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Alonso | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 73,587 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Monday 21 August 2017 Sterling | goals2 = Rooney Schneiderlin | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 49,108 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- League table after Match day 2 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football